Post Its
by ThatBitchIrene
Summary: Fluffy Klaine and post it notes. My first one shot. Some small spoilery stuff concerning Heart and Dance With Somebody.


Ok so this idea came to me when I thought about what would happen if I tried to leave post it notes on the car of the guy I like from work. I haven't done it yet, still kinda nervous to considering he already told me he doesn't feel the same way a few months ago, but anyway I hope you enjoy this fluffy one-shot about Kurt and Blaine :)

Disclaimer: Some small spoiler-ish stuff concerning Heart and Dance With Somebody

* * *

**Post Its**

Kurt made his way out of the school shortly after glee club had ended. Practice had been nothing new. Mr. Schuester had them back in booty camp to prepare for Nationals and as usual, Rachel and Finn had garnered all of the leads. Blaine had luckily grabbed one of the leads in a song, but as usual Kurt's talents were wasted in the background along with Mercedes and Santana and well, everyone else. It was something he was more or less used to after his four years at McKinley High but he couldn't wait to get to college and start nabbing all the solos at NYADA. He was halfway across the parking lot when he noticed it. A small square of yellow paper tacked to his windshield. Panicking, he quickened his pace, dreading the sight of a phone number and an apology for rear ending his precious SUV. He had already suffered enough damage from two years ago when Mercedes smashed his windshield. At least his dad's shop could repair it for free, though it was the fact that he'd be vehicle-less for a week or two that bugged him the most. He was taken completely aback when he saw that the note contained only two letters.

_Hi :)_

That was it. No name, no number, just two letters and a smiley face. He picked up the paper and stuck it to his finger, examining it for a moment and then looking over his shoulder, expecting someone to be there. But there were only a few cars left in the lot and he was completely alone. He tucked the piece of paper into his pocket, smiling as he got into his car and drove home.

The next day when he left glee club, there was yet another sticky note. This time the note was a little longer.

_I think you're cute. :)_ Feeling like Blaine might be behind this, Kurt quickly sent his boyfriend a text.

"I think you're cute too "

He waited only a moment for a reply. "Thanks?"

Kurt was puzzled and frankly a little worried that this was another Karofsky Valentine's Day situation. He picked up the note and stuffed it into his breast pocket, saving it for later.

The next note didn't come until the following Wednesday. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine all left glee club together and had decided to meet at Breadstix to celebrate the end of booty camp. Blaine noticed the yellow spot on the car and immediately questioned it. "What's that?" he asked, causing Kurt to nearly sprint to the car to scrutinize the next note.

_Actually, I think you're beautiful. Is it weird to call a guy beautiful? Well I don't care. You are :)_

Blaine peered over Kurt's shoulder, a sly grin crossing his face. "Aww that's so sweet!"

"Is it the mystery post it again?" Rachel asked brightly.

Kurt panicked, remembering the incident with Chandler only a few weeks ago. "Blaine, I swear I have no idea who these are from! If I knew, I'd tell them to stop!"

"Don't worry about it, babe." Blaine said with a gentile smile. "Nobody is taking you from me." Blaine stood on his toes and kissed Kurt's temple while Kurt stood dumbstruck at the mysterious piece of yellow sticky paper. He had to admit, he loved the way they made him feel.

The following day there was yet another note.

_I bet you're dying to know who this is? I'll give you a hint… You already do :)_

Kurt didn't know what the hell this person was talking about. He had been racking his brains about the possibilities. The handwriting didn't match any of his friends, at least not that he could think of. He had taken each slip home with him and pulled out any and all handwritten items from anybody he knew. Birthday cards from family, notes passed in class between friends, yearbook autographs from people he barely spoke to, the Valentine's Day cards from Karofsky, grades on papers from teachers. Nothing made a match. Either this was a complete stranger or somebody was very good at altering their handwriting for this secret mission of theirs. Maybe it was a stranger? Maybe they thought his car belonged to someone else? He wondered about the possibility of installing a camera to his dash to catch the perpetrator.

A week later, as he was leaving the school, something caught his attention in the parking lot. There wasn't just one post it note on his car. No. There were HUNDREDS. He ran to his car as fast as he could and saw that there was a single blue post it amongst the multitude of yellow ones. He carefully peeled it off and read the neatly written text.

_Reasons why I love you:_

That's when he noticed that every single post it had a different thing written on it.

_You're brave_

_You're beautiful_

_You sing like an angel_

_You're feisty_

_You give me butterflies when I see you_

_I love the way your eyes sparkle when you smile_

_You have impeccable taste in clothing_

_You make me laugh_

_We fit together like two puzzle pieces_

_You know how to comfort me when I'm upset_

_I love when you wear my clothing and I take it home and it smells like you_

_You know me inside and out_

_You give amazing hugs_

_My heart stops when you look at me (Sorry I had to)_

_Your lips taste like candy_

_I swoon every time I see you_

_I love how concerned you are to make sure you don't hurt my feelings when a mysterious person leaves you random notes on your car :-p_

_You're INCREDIBLE in bed_

Kurt blushed after he read that one.

_You have the biggest heart_

_You make me feel like the luckiest person alive_

_You're my best friend_

The list went on and on, covering every possible inch of space on his car. Clearly Blaine had spent a very long time thinking about all of these reasons. They made his heart fill with so much emotion that someone could do such a huge sweeping gesture for him. He made sure he carefully plucked off every one of them from his car, stacking them neatly one on top of the other, reading them carefully as he went until he had basically made his very own post it stack about 2 inches thick. The very last post it he found was his favorite.

_You're my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you._

Kurt fumbled for his phone and quickly typed in some numbers. When a familiar voice picked up, he excitedly shouted into the phone, "IT WAS BLAINE! I knew it all along! Oh my God Rachel I want to... I have to... I _need_ to... Ahhhhh!" He hung up the phone, ignoring Rachel's confusion on the other line and jumped into his car heading straight for his boyfriend's house. When he arrived, he quickly parked the car, ran up the front steps and barreled through the front door, not even bothering to knock. Up the stairs to Blaine's room, crashing through the door and pouncing on his unsuspecting boyfriend. He pulled him in for a deep kiss, savoring every second and when they pulled apart Blaine's eyes fluttered, dizzy from the touch. "I love you too." Kurt said, exasperated from the rush of everything that had just happened. "And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!"

* * *

Through the years, Blaine always surprised Kurt with post it notes. Sometimes they were something sweet, sometimes they were just a reminder to grab some milk at the store after school, sometimes they were apologies or invitations to bed or birthday wishes. But the most important one came three years after they had moved to NY. Blaine had carefully planned the right place for this particular post it note. They were sitting in their favorite coffee house, one they had found together just after they moved to the city. Blaine had ordered both of their coffees and the barista had just dropped them off nonchalantly at their table, trying hard to stifle her smile. Blaine gave her a look that said _be cool!_ She scurried back to the counter, and hid behind the register along with two of the other baristas, biting her fingers in anticipation. Kurt picked up the coffee, still deep in his conversation with Blaine. As he took a sip, he noticed a yellow piece of paper on the outer rim of his lid. His eyes grew wide as he read the meticulously written words.

_Will you marry me?_

He looked up to find Blaine's eyes but found him down on one knee next to him instead, a velvet blue box in his hands with a white gold band inlaid with diamonds inside. Kurt's eyes began to well up. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Is that a yes?" Blaine asked anxiously, shifting on his knee and moving a half an inch closer to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head fervently, holding out his hand to Blaine as he slid the ring onto his finger, the coffee house erupting into cheers around them, including Rachel and Finn in the background who had been hiding the whole time.

* * *

And years later, when they were old and grey and Blaine was on his deathbed, Kurt sat by his side along with their son and daughter, their grandchildren waiting, unknowing in the next room and just before Blaine took his last breath, Kurt slipped a piece of yellow paper into Blaine's weak fingers, kissing them as he pressed them closed. Blaine shakily opened his fist, revealing the note.

_I love you. Save a place for me?_

Blaine nodded, a tear running down his wrinkled cheek. And before he passed, he roughly uttered his last words, "I'll be waiting for you."


End file.
